smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurfic Games (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
That night, Papa looked through his shelves to find an elixir that would help Weakling. He finally found a jar and set it on his desk, just as Weakling came in. "You wanted to see me, Papa Smurf?" Weakling reluctantly stepped forward. "Yes, Weakling," Papa nodded, "It's about your...condition. I see that you want to participate in the games-" "Actually, I'm dropping out!" Weakling explained. "What? But...but why?" Papa asked him. Weakling felt a tear drip down his face, "What's the point of competing if I can even lift a feather?! You saw the way Brainy looked at me. He thinks I will never be as strong as Hefty!" "But...what about Britze?" Papa smiled. Weakling's face flushed up, "Wh-what? How do you know about that?!" "Little birdie told me," Papa winked, "Now listen. Don't drop out yet. I have a special jar of this super strength elixir that will make you as strong as your other Smurfy friends!" "Really?" Weakling asked, "Where is it?" "Here," Papa introduced Weakling to a transparent jar with thick-reddish liquid in it, "Now, all I have to do is apply it to your nose." Papa scooped some up with his fingers and rubbed it on. "So, you think this will make me strong?" Weakling asked him. "Try it!" Papa smiled. Weakling walked over to Papa's table and tried to lift it. He ended up lifting it over his head. The sight shocked him so much he accidentally dropped it on his foot, making him grip it in pain, "I...can lift a table! I CAN LIFT A TABLE! Your elixir worked!" "Now, do you want to compete in the games?" Papa asked him. "Yes!" Weakling said confidently, "I am!" The next day, all the Smurfs made their way to the Forest of Portals, through the sky blue portal to the Field of Sports. Papa made his way to the front with his pedestal to announce the official start of the games. "Welcome, my fellow Smurfs, to the fifth Smurfic Games!" Papa greeted with cheers going through the Smurfs, "This year, our teams have been split into three teams: red, blue, and green. I have chosen the team captains for each of the teams, and here are their names. Hefty for the Red team, Brainy for the blue team..." "I wonder what athletic Smurf they're gonna hire for the green team," Hefty whispered to Brainy. "And Weakling for the green team!" Papa finished. All the Smurfs looked at him in shock as Weakling walked down the isle. He greeted his fellow Smurfs with a wave. Even Hefty and Brainy were shocked. "Don't believe him?" Weakling asked them, "Greedy! Come over here!" Greedy reluctantly walked over. When he did, Weakling lifted him up above his head. The other Smurfs were still so shocked by what he did. He let Greedy go and walk back to the crowd. "Anyway," Papa continued, "I want all of you to pick a side, either Hefty, Brainy, or Weakling to be on." Most of the Smurfs chose either Hefty or Brainy's side. Neither chose Weakling's, which made him feel bad. However, Eska and her friends stepped up. "We'll join his team!" Eska volunteered, which made him smile. "Are you sure, Eska?" Brainy asked her, "How about you join ''our ''team! We can actually win." "Yes, I am, you nutcase!" Eska called back to him, "Besides, it's a free village. My friends and I are on Weakling's team! Can't change my mind!" "Alright then!" Papa nodded, "Then I declare the games officially on! Good luck!" Previous Next Category:The Smurfic Games chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story